Hogwarts School for Vikings
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: A one-shot of the Httyd characters in Hogwarts. Is their firts year in Hogwarts, in which house will they be elected? If you want this fic will become a serie of one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts school for vikings:**

I was extremly excited, this was my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, great name I know, I'm from Berk, my dad is the chief of the village, if you're now asking chief of the village, are they from the past or something? Well, yes, we're vikings. There are a lot of villages near Berk, and most of us go to Hogwarts, a school for wizards, weird I know, viking wizards, we fight with the wand and the sword, cool combination. Oh! I was telling you about my first day, wasn't I?

Well, I was extremly excited, Hogwarts, is situated in Scotland, vikings and english didn't get along in the past, but when Hogwarts was built, that rivality ended. I was in the Hogwarts Express, that leads us to Hogwarts, alone in the compartiment, the other ones that came from Berk, didn't were exactly my berst friends. They were Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut (they're twins) Fishlegs and Astrid. I hoped that if we were in the same house, we might become good friends, I wasn't good at meeting new people, I always found that situations akward.

I looked throught the window, the views were absolutly awesome, it was like if magic was floating in the air. When we arrived, I couldn't be more nervous, in a couple of minutes, a magic hat was going to decide in which house I was going to stayed during seven years. I hoped that he put me in the same house as Astrid, she was an awesome girl, and extremly beautiful, we were only eleven, but I had a crush on her.

Professor Gothi, lead the first years throught the school corridors, we were all astounded, we all had hears about Hogwarts from our family or friends, but it was something that you couldn't describe, the aura was... magical, big walls with pictures moving, ghosts, stairs that move... I had never seen something more amazing, I was sure that I could pass by these corridors millions of times, and never get bored of this views, I could be watching all tjis pictures for years, analizing them, one by one.

We entered thre Great Hall, the place were everybody ates, it was huge! The ceiling was enchanted and looked just like the sky, if I didn't knew about the spell, I would have thought that it was the authentic sky.

There were five big tables, one for the professors and the others were, each one for the Houses, Gryffindor, the house of the braves, the color of the house was the red, Hufflepuff, the house of the kinds, yellow, Ravenclaw, the house of the clevers, blue, and Slytherin, the house of the pure blood wizards, green.

The Headmaster, Gobber startes to talked, a little speech, which consist only in some words without connection, he was one of the best wizards, but he was a little weird and crazy , and later, Professor Gothi, put out a list with all of the first years names on it(mine included)and a old hat.

"I'm going to put this hat on your heads and he's going to decide which house you belong to"

Before starting to read the list, the hat sang a beautiful song. Each year he invented a new song, he had a lot of free time, from one year to another... I knew all of those things, because I had read "Hogwarts: A histoty" book which contained all the inforation about Hogwarts. When he finished, Gothi started to read the names aloud. I didn't knew anybody, until she said my name.

"Hiccup Haddock"

I sat in the chair, and put the hat on my head

"_Well... let's see what we have here, ummm, you are clever, very clever indeed, and kind, and your blood is pure... but there is something that you are the most, brave, you're going to do great things boy, GRYFFINDOR!" _

The Gryffindor table started to clap and shout. I went to the table, I was the first one to be elected Gryffindor this year, I took a sit and see who was next.

"Astrid Hofferson"

She walked slowly, and sat as fast as the hat touched her head, he shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All of us started to clap, I was extremly happy. She sat and smiled at me.

"Fishlegs Ingerman"

"Ravenclaw"

The ravenclaw table startes to shout, I was sure that he was going to be a ravenclaw, he was extremly clever, he could tell you everything about everything, if a book existed about that"

"Snotlout Jogerson"

"Hufflepuff"

The hufflepuffs shouted a lot, I couldn't believe it, Snotlout hufflepuff? I thought that he to be Slytherin. After some names that I had never heard, the twins were elected.

"Tuffnut Thorston"

"Slytherin"

"Ruffnut Thorston"

"Slytherin"

All the slytherins shouted and clapped like mad people do.

It was obvious that bot of them were going to be in Slytherin, they were pure bloods and mischevious, the perfects Slytherin.

Gobber welcomed us to our new houses and the fest began, all the food was amazing, there were a lot of things that I didn't see in my life.

"It looks we are going to be the next seven years together Hiccup"

I couldn't belive that Astrid was talking to me, it was definitely the best day of my life, not even Snotlout and his idiots conments could ruined that day.

"Yes Astrid, I was thinking... that we could be friends... only...if you want... because we are both from... Berk... and in my...head it sounds... like a good idea..."

"Of course Hiccup, I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder during all these years, if you can forgive me, I would love to be your friend, we have to put Berk name above the stars, shall we"

She extended her hand and we shaked hands, like if we were making a deal

"Yes, we shall"

It was the begin of what would be a beautiful friendship, the begin of the most wonderful 7seven years that I could have dream of. We talked with all the new members of our house and with the old ones too. Like if we were some kind of big family, all laughing, joking like if we knew each other since we were little childs.

I was in Gryffindor with Astrid and some other guys that seemed amazing too, what more could I asked for?

**Hi guys:) I had this idea in my head for a while and I decided to write it. I was thinking that if you like, I could do like little one shots of them in Hogwarts, not a big story, like little one shots interconected. If you like the idea, let me now in a review. **

**Thanks for reading;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii:) enjoy the chapter.**

CHAPTER 2

The first day I woke up on Hogwarts I didn't realize I was there, I thought that I was going to wake up at home, in Berk, but when I opened my eyes and see three guys getting ready (I didn't know their names) I realize that this wasn't my bedroom, well not my old bedroom, I suposed that I had to started calling it my bedroom and Hogwarts my home. I get ready and went to the common room, hoping to see Astrid there, I didn't knew anybody else. She was sitting in a couch, surronded by other first years girls, Astrid tended to be the type of popular girl everywhere she went, it was a gift. When I got closer, she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Hiccup, I was waiting for you, come on I'm starving"

"Hi Astrid, let's go"

Whe started walking, heading to the door, all the girls looking at me perplex for stealing the oportunity of being Astrid's friends. We walked in silence to the Great Hall, admiring the pictures. When we arrived, most of the students where there, we pick to sits one in front of the other in the Gryffindor table, a couple of older students, wave politely at us.

"So Hiccup how was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"Good, this morning I thought that I was in Berk, until I open my eyes, it's a amazing place, but it's a big change, and I still miss my home"

"That's sweet Hiccup, don't worry you have me, from now until the end, I'm going to be your unconditional best friend forever, okay?"

"Okay"

"Are yout room mates nice?"

"Well, I haven't talk to the them, they are all british and they knew each other before coming here, so I felt a little excluded, how are yours?"

"They are nice, one is from Britain the other two are from viking islands, they have been all night talking, I couldn't sleep, and I love to sleep, but apart from that..."

"And apart from the fact that they are competing between them, to win you as their best friend, all is perfect"

"What are you talking about? They are no competing, you imagine things idiot"

In that moment, Astrid's roomies enter the great hall, as fast as they saw Astrid, they started running toward her direction, pushing each other, the fastest sat on the spot beside Astrid, the other two were obviously angry at her.

"Well maybe, and I say maybe... you don't imagine things"

"What were you talking about guys?"

"Nothing, just about... competition"

Astrid and I, laughed a lot, like crazy, all of the hall looked at us for a couple of seconds, later they went to their one business.

When we finished our breakfast, we exited the great hall, and went to our firts class, which was charms.

In all the classes, the professors explained us about the subject, how they calificated it, the points for the houses...

When the classes finished, Astrid and I were tired, so we went outside, to a tree near the lake, where we sat in silence enjoying the sound of the water, moved by the wind. We were there until we saw Fishlegs coming, with a gigantic bunch of books. We talked about our first day, he told us about his day, the Ravenclaw tower, his new friends, for once he found a place where everyone found fascinating all his knowledge about all. I felt good for him, he found his place. In less than an hour Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout came too, they told us about their houses, friends... Snotlout, was all the conversation saying "Hufflepuff is not that bad after all", he said that millions of time, every time he said it, the rest of us shouted "We know Snotlout, we know" and inmediatly we laughed together, it was good, to have friends and joke with them, been one more of the group, be accepted, a nice feeling.

Since that day, that tree become our meeting spot, we called it "the Berk tree" we grow closer and closer every time we met, with the pass of the years, the others started coming less, they made very good friends in their houses, and started to forgot about the Berk group, but two of us, never stopped coming, Astrid and I, we became unseparable, but that's another story, I tell you another day.

But no matter what, we still came, all of us, the second sunday of every month, it was a ritual, a very important one to me.

So as I was saying, the first day at Hogwarts school, started a ritual, that stayed with us until the last, and when we finished Hogwarts, we found another tree, it was not the same beautiful and magical place, but we were still the same, and that was the important thing.

**Hi guys:) I know is sort, next will be longer. I'm going to do little drabbles about their lives at Hogwarts (is going to have Hicstrid) and for the one that say that I have to put it in the crossover category, I'm sorry it was a mistake, i thought i put it. And for the guest, I know every house has two colors, i put the most representative one beside Gryffindor is red and gold, not red and yellow. But thanks, and sorry about the grammars mistakes, I'm not english. Review of you like:)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**This little one-shot takes place on the sixth year.**

I woke up early in the morning, even if it was saturday and we didn't had class. Spring had just began, so when I looked through my window, I saw the sun bathing softly my face, I could hear the birds outside, singing to the knew day. Insects were starting to left the underground and adventure into the the ground, the butterflies, flying all around, their beautiful colors shining.

I woke up quietly, not wanting to wake up my room mates, they weren't morning people... trust me, but that's another story. I got dressed in the bathroom, and left to the Gryffindor common room, I wasn't hungry yet, so I sat near a window to kept admiring the fantastics views. Nobody was there yet, I was alone. A couple of minutes later I heard a door being opened and closed, and later someone descending by the stairs. I looked at the stairs, curiously, rarely on saturdays people woke up so early, it was Astrid, I smiled.

"Hey Astrid"

"Haddock, what are you doing here so early on the morning?"

"What are you doing?"

"Touche"

"Well, I'll answer your question Astrid, I saw that it was such a nice day and decided to woke up, to enjoy the quiet of the common room at this hours"

"Me the same, except the fact that I was going for a walk around the castle, wanna come?"

"Sounds good"

I stood up and followed Astrid, we walked through the corridors of the castle, heading to the exit, no one was in sight.

Since the begin of our education at Hogwarts, Astrid and I were inseparable best friends, but with the past of the years I wanted to be something more, I had always have a huge crush on Astrid, she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, but the problem was that I wasn't the only one to notice it, she was still single but I was afraid that one day she will accept any of the propositions that every day boys made her, and me, as his best friend would had to faked that I found the news amazing. I didn't have to denied any girl proposition, even if my best friend was the most popular girl, I was just the talking fishbone that was always by her side. In the other hand, I was afraid of asking Astrid out, because if she said no, our friendship will be ruined, forever, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"So Hiccup, had you start studying for the O.W.L.S yet?"

"Yes, I started studying the first week of the year"

"You are such a Ravenclaw!"

"What! A Ravenclaw? They can't with all this contained viking fury"

"Viking fury? You? Are you kidding me, you are more like... viking... okay I can't find any adjetive that stars with viking that suits you"

"Ha-ha-ha, whatever you say Astrid, if I was more viking I would... explode!"

"If you say so Hiccup..."

I looked at her with what I tried my best was an angry face, I failed because she started laughing like me a lot.

"You are more like a british boy Hicc, your thing is to use the brain before your muscles"

"Maybe is because I haven't got muscles, beside I'm not like one of those brithis boys that are always following you saying "oh my dear Astrid, do you want to be my girlfriend, my father is rich"

I made a mocking imitation of them, Astrid tried to be angry, but I could see a faint smile in her face.

"Well, at least they asked okay? They aren't all day beside me like they only are my friend and don't feel nothing for me..."

I looked shocked at Astrid, I saw her blushing a lot, embarrased cursing to all the viking gods on whispers, she didn't mean to say that outloud, but I was glad she did.

"Well maybe those boys are afraid that if you don't feel nothing for them, your friendship will be runided, and they will be alone again"

"But if they always presume about how viking they are, they could use that strenght and determination to asked, that will show bravery"

"Maybe they know that even if they are gryffindors, they are not brave enough to asked the the most popular, beautiful, brave, brilliant, clever and funny person they know, to go out with them"

"But if they told me all those beautiful things, I will say yes np matter what"

"Maybe...they think that they are not woth it for her"

"But they are"

"But they don't know it"

"But I'm telling them right now"

"But they are still insecure"

"Even if I kissed them?"

"Even if you wh-"

A pair of soft lips interruped me, in the most fascinanting way I could never had imagine. It was a short and quick kiss, but a kiss, a great one, a real one. It was my first kiss, and it was more amazing that how I ever imagine it. It was full of caring and softness, it was just... perfect. We were both astounded, it was Astrid first kiss too.

"If they asked you right now if you want to be their girlfriend, what you would tell them?"

I was expecting an answer, but instead I felt a hard punch on my arm.

"What was that for?"

"That's for not asking sooner"

I was going to reply when she kissed me soft on the cheek.

"And that's for everything else"

We returned to the castle walking slowly, holding hands, when we entered the castle, more people were wake up. We entered the great hall, to had breakfast, a lot of students were there, when they realized Astrid and I were holding hands, everybody was astounded, whispering things between them, all they boys that were there seemed jealous. Nobody stopped to stared at us, until Astrid sent a scary glance to everyone. In less than a minute Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were surronding us.

"Okay, since when you two are dating?"

"Astrid why him, I mean, look at me and look at him"

"See Hiccup, I tell you"

"Tuff, gave my five galleons"

And comments like those were said during that day, and the next, and the next... until our w-, ups that's another story, I tell you some day.

That day when we couldn't stand more those comments, we went to 'the berk's tree' our special spot, there we could be alone and talked quietly, enjoying the warm of the spring.

"Hiccup, really six years! What took you so much time?"

"I told you Astrid, I was afraid"

"Well, I'm glad you did it at the end, I had been looking forwars this day since we started studying here, I was afraid of ending accepting to one of all that british guys,they can be so persuasive"

"Well I'm glad you didn't"

We spent the evening that way, sitting side by side, kissing, talking, enjoying each other company, like we had always wanted, but this time, it was real.

**Hi guys:) thanks for you reviews and for reading this, as you can sew they are little one shots, they are not in order, maybe next is when they are on the second year.**

**As you know I will only post the next if you want to, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Second year**

I was walking around Hogwart's castle, alone, I was re-reading _Hogwarts: a _history for the million time _, _I didn't get bored of reading that book, now a days is still my favourite. As I was saying, I was walking, I wasn't heading into a specifical way and I didn't realize that I was near the forest, the one we couldn't enter in. I closed the book while stopping walking and I realized that I was inside the forest. Any other student would have run directly to the castle without looking back, but I was Hiccup the Stubborn Haddock, I couldn't leave that dangerous place without investigating, it might be the last opportunity I would have in my live to check what was there, what made that place a very dangerous one, it looked exactly like a normal forest, nothing was out of place.

I walked, deeping inside the forest, nothing looked strange or dangerous, I could even heard the birds sang. I kept walking, curiosity was killing me. I walked for around twenty minutes, when I found, behind some bushes, a cove, in front of the cove was a little lake, that place was incredible. I was going to enter that cove, when I heard a growl, scared I hide behind a bush, trying to contain my breath and heart beat. When the sound stopped, I looked between the bushes, I couldn't see what had made the noise. When I thought that it was just my imagination, I heard it another time, but with one difference, it was closer. In that moment I was sure that I was going to pee on my trousers, luckily I didn't. I turned around and I saw it, a dragon! I had only saw a couple of dragons in my life, and I read about them. They used to attacked Berk, but a couple of hundred years ago, when we, the vikings, became wizards we stopped the raids, but sometimes a lonely dragon came to Berk searching for food. But the one that I had in front of me, was unknown I was sure because there's a book on berk, called the _Book of dragons _where the old vikings drew and wrote about the different species of dragons. Suddenly I remenber that there was a page without a draw and information, only a name _the night _fury, I only remembered a thing about this drangon _dangerous, run to save your life, _I stood up, but instead of running I fainted, great I know.

When I woke up, it was dark, first I thought I was dead, because I had fainted in front of a dragon, but I was alive. I stood up, my head hurted a lot, I saw the dragon near the lake, trying to catched some fish, he was hungry. I started running, heading to Hogwarts, I was sure Astrid had notice that I was missing. When I arrived at the castle, I tried to cath my breath, I wasn't the sportif kind of boy. I entered the Great Hall, dinner had just began, perfect I was hungry, I sat on my usual spot, in front of Astrid.

"I have to talk to you in private, after dinner"

"Sure, where were you I have been searching for you for two hours"

"That's what we are going to talk about"

"Okay, are you in trouble, should I kick some asses?"

"No, I promise you this time I hadn't done nothing stupid, more less"

"You say exactly the same last time I had to kick someone for you"

"Shut up Hofferson"

"In your dreams Haddock"

When we finished dinner, we went to the common room, we sat on our usual spot, in a couch situated on a corner, nobody could heard or interruped us there the rest of the gryffyndor students were sitting on the big couch, the one in front of the fire place.

"Okay Hiccup, what have you done this time"

"I told you Astrid, I hadn't done anything, I just found something"

"What?"

"I found a dragon, and not a common one"

"What kind of dragon?"

"Believe me or not, but I had just found a night fury"

"What? It's can't be a night fury, no one had ever seen one, and you tell me that he was just happily walking around Hogwarts"

"Well... he was not exactly walking around Hogwarts, he was... in the Forbidden forest"

"Hiccup, what the hell where you doing there?"

"Investigating, you know I'm curious!"

"I knew that in the end I was going to kick someone ass, like always"

"Who?"

"You Haddock!"

"But why?"

"Because you know perfectly that we can't go to that forest, and it is for a reason, it's dangerous"

"But look at me, I'm perfectly safe"

"Haddock, you found one of the most dangerous dragons, it could have kill you, in fact knowing you, I'm sure you fainted"

"But that is nothing new, I faint for everything and you know it, I don't care what you say, tomorrow I'll go again"

She went upstairs, I knew she was furious, she didn't want me to get in trouble.

Next day, it was Saturday, during meal, I hided some food on a bag, nobody noticed it, I was sure the dragon was still hungry. After lunch, when everybody was resting, I went to the forest again, it took me one hour to find the cave. When I was going to enter the place, I heard the sound of a branch breaking, I thought that it was the dragon, I turned around slowly, but what I foun was not a dragon, it was Astrid.

"I couldn't let you get eaten by a dragon"

I smiled, I pointed the cove, she understood what I meant, that the dragon was there. I opened the bag and put a fish in front of the cove. We hide behind a rock, a couple of minutes later the dragon left the cove, he looked at the fish amd smell it, he opened his mouth.

"He's toothless!"

After saying that, tooth appeared on his mouth

"No Haddock, he's not"

We both looked amazed at the dragon, when he finished eating the fish, he smelt the air, I thought that he could smell the others fishes that were in my bag, he started walking in , he had seen us. I stood up, he looked surprise, I pick another fish and gave it to him. He pick it cautiously, and ate it, he left to pieces, I didn't know why he didn't ate them but when he gulped I knew what he wanted us to do.

"Astrid, are you hungry?"

"No, why?"

"Because we have to eat that"

"In your dreams, there's no way I'm going to eat that"

Astrid looked at me angrily, I picked the fish and eat it, it tasted horrible, the dragon looked at me suspicious, I had to gulp, it was the most disgusting thing I had never ate, the fish wasn't cooked. I forced an smile, he imiated me.

"As-Astrid had you just seen that"

"Yes"

We were both extremly surprised, we looked at him until he started to growl.

"Astrid, I'm sorry, but you have to eat the fish now"

"I hate you Haddock"

She picked the fish and ate it, by the look of her face I was sure she was going to throw up.

**Hi guys:) hope you like the chapter, review if you want. And for the ones that say something about the grammar, I'm spanish i try to write as best I can, but sometimes i made mistakes after all, english is not my language.**


End file.
